Transformation
by SkygazerGirl
Summary: Clark has a new ability, but runs into some problems. It's also a Clark/Lana story.
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Clark, what's up?" Pete asked while walking side by side with Clark in the hall.  
  
"Hey Pete... Not much I guess!" Clark said with an emphatic smile.  
  
"Well, today has been horrible! I just got hours worth of detention from my math teacher today for talking in class..." Pete said annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard about that one! Chloe practically said that you were singing in class; and almost got out of your chair singing to a Brittany Spears song!" Clark said with a huge grin almost busting out laughing.  
  
"Hey! It didn't go down like that! I was listening to my CD player and got a little carried away that's all!" Pete said while trying to defend himself. "Listen, it was her song called Lucky! I get a little carried away when I hear it!  
  
"Yeah, Pete! Up and out of your seat!" Clark stated with a chuckle.  
  
"Ok Clark... Are you finished?" Pete asked.  
  
"Not in the least!" Clark said while still laughing.  
  
While they were walking down the hall together going to their next class, most all of the students started to sing Lucky, when they saw Pete pass by...  
  
"Um... Clark... I'm wanna get to my class as fast as I can so if we could hurry it up I would be really grateful!  
  
"Sure Pete... If were LUCKY that is!" Clark said while jumping into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Clark!" Pete mooned.  
  
"Ok...Ok... I'm finished for today with my tormenting, but tomorrow is a different story!" Clark said looking at Pete with a really cheesy grin.  
  
"Well, Clark... I'll see you at lunch," Pete said while patting Clark on the back.  
  
All of a sudden Clark got a sight of Lana standing in the hall right next to Pete's class. He Gazed at Lana from the other side of the hall... Lana slowly looked back at him. With her free hand she put a piece of her hair behind her ear and started to get back into the conversation she was having with her friends. Pete walked right passed Lana... While Pete was opening the door to his next class he saw what Clark was looking at. Pete glanced at Lana and gave Clark a thumbs up, just to be funny.  
  
"Get out of here!" Clark yelled at Pete with a grin.  
  
Clark started to walk to his next class. His class was about two doors down from Pete's, so he just took his time getting through the hall... When he reached for the door handle his hand started to cramp up? Clark raised his hand in front of his face to see what was the matter. His hand was getting smaller? It was really starting to hurt at that moment. Clark made a run for it to the boy's restroom and dashed inside. No one was there, so he ran to the sink. Clark groaned at the sight of his hand. He tried to put it under water, but it didn't help...  
  
When he started to think of the pain and how much he wanted it to go away it stopped? His hand went back to normal? He didn't want to chance it happening again. He ran out of the restroom, headed towards the exit door, and started on his way home.  
  
*********************  
  
"Mom, I'm telling you... My hand really, looked weird for a minuet or two. It was changing into something?" Clark tried to explain.  
  
"Honey, are you sure it wasn't your imagination?" Martha asked.  
  
"No, it wasn't mom... It really hurt?" Clark said fearful.  
  
"Ok... Well, I think you should rest until your dad gets back. We will have to talk about this as a family." Martha explained to Clark as he was doing the dishes.  
  
"Ok Mom..." Clark said as he looked down at the kitchen floor.  
  
Martha gave Clark a kiss on the head.  
  
"Clark, don't worry. I'm sure it wasn't anything." Martha stated as she went back to the dishes turning away from Clark, trying not to let him see the fear in her eyes.  
  
Clark went to the couch and turned on the TV. He sat there with a cookie in his hand and heard his father's truck pull up. Trying to act like he didn't hear anything he glanced at his mother, who then darted out to Clark's father in the truck? With Clark's ex-ray vision, he stared through the kitchen wall. His mother, Martha, was talking to his father... She looked worried. He could faintly hear what they were saying. Of course they were talking about what happened to Clark at school that evening. When they both entered the room Clark acted as thought he didn't know what was going on. With an innocent expression he ate his cookie.  
  
"Clark, are you ok then bud?" Clark's father asked him.  
  
"Yeah, dad... I just got a little scared, so I thought it was the best thing to come home," Clark said.  
  
"It was son, good thinking. Now all we have to do is figure out what happened."  
"Yeah!" Clark agreed.  
  
*******************************  
  
The night was a cold one... Clark laid on his bed with his hands under his pillow case. The covers were off and he had his normal clothes on, almost like he wasn't going to in for the night. He was recreating what had happened today at school. He thought of all of the things that happened.  
"Maybe, someone put something on the handle. It could have been that!" Clark thought to himself.  
  
He went through every step he made during school. It was getting late and he was still thinking about it. Then he started to think of Lana... When they were looking at each other in the hall... Clark shut his eyes really slowly and softly. Then all of a sudden his arm started to hurt again? Even worse this time! Clark fell off his bed with a loud, "thump!" He rolled around on the ground. His body was in agony! The pain started to stretch up through his shoulder now. It was getting closer to his chest? More painful the more it went through his body. It was going faster then before. Clark's parents in their nightgowns, came running throw his door. They quickly turned on the light and ran to Clark.  
  
"Clark!" Martha yelled while holding his head up.  
  
"Son, are you ok?" Clark's father asked.  
  
"What's happening to me!" Clark screamed.  
  
After a couple seconds of more pain he passed out... 


	2. A New Surprise

Now on the couch with his loving parents around him, with water, came to him as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Mom, Dad?" Clark asked faintly.  
  
"Yes, honey, we are here." Martha said as she almost began to cry.  
  
About an hour later he woke up again and now had enough strength to talk more. He sat up from his couch position.  
  
"Honey! Get in here! Clark is awake!" Clark's mother yelled for his father to come into the room.  
  
He dashed to Clark's side. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine dad." Clark said as he tried to get up from the couch unsuccessfully.  
  
"We need to talk about what is happening to you!" Martha said quickly. "Before he passes out again! She added.  
  
His father bent down near Clark...  
  
"Ok... Son, what were you doing when this happened? He asked.  
  
"I was laying on my bed..." Clark declared.  
  
"This happened earlier today right?" Martha added.  
  
"Yeah, mom... it did," Clark answered as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Were you doing anything special at the school?" Clark's father asked.  
  
"I was just about to open the door handle and then the pain came."  
  
"Huh... Where you, thinking anything, or doing anything, special?" Clark's mother asked concerned.  
  
Clark had to think about it for a while. He couldn't think of anything to the contrary. It was just a bunch of normal things he does everyday. He thought about it a little longer and shook his head to, "no."  
  
"Nothing?" Clark's father asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about Lana." Clark said embarrassed.  
  
"Well, son I don't think..." Clark's father started to say, and Martha cut him off in mid sentence.  
  
"Wait... Clark, you said your arm looked like it was changing right?" Martha asked almost like she was on to something.  
  
"Yeah?" Clark said skeptical.  
  
"Well, were you thinking of Lana when you were going to your next class?" Martha asked intently.  
  
"I guess I was... Actually, yeah, I was..." Clark said trying to find out what his mom was up to.  
  
"Well, if you were thinking of Lana both times, then she has to be a connection to this!" Martha said loudly.  
  
"Martha, how could she be involved? She's just a girl?" Clark's father asked.  
  
"Well, we have nothing else to go on, and besides this was the only thing he was doing both places!" Martha said in protest. "What was your hand doing anyway?" She asked.  
  
"It looked to me like it was getting smaller..." Clark answered.  
  
Martha looked puzzled... She was in deep thought. With her hands crossed and slightly looking up at the ceiling, she slowly brought her head down looking shocked at her own discovery...  
  
"What!" Clark and his father yelled at the same time at Martha.  
  
"This is going to sound stupid, but it's all I got... You were turning or umm... I guess transforming you could say, into Lana..." Martha said with a confident face with one hand on her chine.  
  
Clark and his father looked more puzzled then ever. Clark and his father were looking at Martha and then each other.  
  
"WHAT?" They both yelled...  
  
"I know... I know... It might sound weird. It just seems to fit in with it. You were thinking of her intently right?" Martha asked Clark while looking deep into his eyes.  
  
Clark looked worried that something weird was going to happen to him...  
  
"I guess...I always think intently about Lana thought... I don't think I would be changing into her!" He said in protest.  
  
"Huh? Ok... Think of Pete! Really think of him... All your brain cells must be devoted to him in thought. Just try it!" Martha said to Clark trying to prove something.  
  
At first Clark just kept looking at his mother with a weird expression. The father finally jumped up from his crouched position next to the couch.  
  
"Martha! I don't think this will solve anything!" He said concerned.  
  
"I thought it would be best for Clark, to think of some one other then Lana... It might be harder to change into a girl then a boy wouldn't it? It's just a theory... If nothing happens then we can rule it out!" Martha stated in a loud voice.  
  
Clark sat on the couch with both hands folded. He was staring off into the distance. Not talking or even making eye contact with anyone. The room was in complete silence. Clark gave a sudden jolt. His skin color very slowly started to change? It was going from white to a kind of brown. He looked really weird. With more thought and time his face started to change. The parents were on the other side of the room with amazed expressions on their faces... After many minuets, Clark more and more changed. His father came in front of his face.  
  
"Son?" He asked. "I think you better stop now."  
  
Clark broke out of his trance. Looking up at his father. He still looked different. Martha brought a mirror to Clark. Holding it in his hand he slowly raised it up at his face. He looked completely different!  
"What the... Clark whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I no!" Clark's mother said.  
  
"So... You have the ability to change into anyone you want. With some practice you could easily control it..." The father said.  
  
"Dad... This is what happened to that one girl... She could change into anyone she wanted! It didn't work out for her? Why do you think it would do good in my hands?" Clark asked.  
  
"Son, you aren't run by hat or jealousy. That one girl that went to your school was... You are different, and now have a new power...  
  
Clark looked into the mirror again. He looked more and more like Pete...  
"This is going to take some getting use to!" Clark said with a giggle. "How do I change back?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know son... Stop thinking of Pete maybe that will do the trick?" Martha said.  
  
"I guess it's worth giving it a shot!" Clark said with a smile.  
  
In just a couple seconds he was back to normal. It seemed to him that it took a lot more strength to look like someone else then it did to turn back... 


	3. School

It was almost morning. He had been awake for most of the night. His mother and father protested that he stay home today since of his condition, but he refused.  
  
"I'm not going to let me being different control my life like it has in the past! I'm going to school!" Clark said to his parents. "If anything weird happens I'll come home, ok? If it will make you feel better, you come get me out of school early. Say it's a doctor's appointment or something..." Clark told.  
  
With his backpack over his shoulder he grabbed a piece of toast and speed off. The bell hadn't rung yet for them to go into their first period class so he just walked the halls to waist some time. Until he saw Pete coming towards him looking angry.  
  
"Hey, man! Why didn't you meet me for lunch! Chloe and I had to put up with everyone on our own!" Pete said angrily.  
  
"Pete, I'm sorry... I didn't feel good, so I went home." Clark answered.  
  
Pete looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry for being rude like that Clark... I'm not mad at you! I just wish everyone would just stop making fun of me for that incident in math class." Pete said slowly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Pete. Everything will be ok!" Clark said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," Pete agreed.  
  
The bell rang...  
  
"I'll talk to you later then?" Clark said.  
  
"Yeah," Pete yelled from a couple feet away walking to opposite direction with a smile on his face.  
  
When Clark was walking towards his next class he over heard a bunch of cheerleaders with books in hands talking. It wasn't like Clark to listen in on conversations, but they were walking the same direction as he was.  
  
"So, Whitney isn't here today?" One of the girls said to the other.  
  
"Yeah... He is a total sneeze bag. I heard he got the cold or something and probably will be out for a week."  
  
Clark had a good expression on his face. His smile raised up the more he thought what he could do with Whitney gone...  
  
(NO... Clark! You can't! It's wrong!) He said to himself. (Oh... Clark, your always the good boy! Look where it got you, you could have had Lana, but "no!" I believe these where close to your exact words, "Lana, Whitney needs you!" (Why don't you just shove a light up my ass!" His thoughts said to himself.  
  
He had a look of discuss the more he thought about it. He got to his room and sat down at his seat... Looking at the front of the class blankly the bell rang and Lana, of all people, sat next to him that day. When Chloe walked in the class late, she was surprised to see Lana siting in her seat. She instead sat behind them.  
"I'll never be late again!" She thought to herself, as her hand pounded on the desk.  
  
"Hey, Lana!" Clark said. "What makes you seat here today? Not that I don't want you to seat here, it's just that I'm wondering... and umm... yeah!" Clark said extremely fast.  
  
Lana gave Clark a look, then started to laugh.  
  
"Maybe you should switch to de-cafe," Lana said with a happy expression.  
  
"Yeah... I have been meaning to do that for some time now!" Clark said with a smile.  
  
They both laughed while looking at each other.  
  
Chloe on the other hand, was holding a pencil, with her head down on the desk and quickly had the pencil "snap," between her fingers and thumb.  
  
Clark and Lana didn't even seem to notice the moaning that came from Chloe...  
  
Their class finally ended after what seemed to be a very short one. Clark and Lana were walking to their next classes together down another hall. A question came to mind.  
  
"Lana?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah Clark," Lana said looking up at him.  
  
"What assignment were we suppose to be doing in that class anyway?" Clark asked.  
  
Lana had a weird expression on her face... "You know what... I forgot what subject the class was!" Lana said with a laugh that soon had Clark in the mix as they walked down the hall.  
  
Clark walked Lana to her class and wished her the best on her test, which she was going to be taking. Lana entered the class and waved bye to Clark as with the door shutting behind her. Clark started to walk down the hall with a grin on his face. He was walking in strides. He felt really happy today. Clark remembered that his next class was study hall. He could do what ever he wanted. He didn't even have to come if he preferred. He decided he should go anyway. When he entered the library he went to the history books. Most of the time no one went back there, in less they had an assignment to do. Clark thought it would be a good place to be alone. He scanned through some old books. His mind was starting to wonder... He was thinking more and more about Lana. Then he thought about Whitney! His thinking was disrupted by a jock standing in front of him. Clark had to look up since he was setting down on a chair.  
  
"Hey! Man... I thought you weren't coming to school today dude!" The guy yelled at Clark happily.  
  
Clark looked around the room only seeing bookshelves. He expected to see some one else that the guy was talking to. Clark looked up and pointed at himself.  
  
"A-a-are, you talking to me?" Clark asked with a weird expression.  
  
"Yeah! Do you see anyone else in the room man? I guess you really are sick!" The guy said. The person that was right in front of Clark was a foot ball player. He had his red and yellow jacket on with is number.  
  
"Do I know you?" Clark asked.  
  
The guy gave Clark a weird expression.  
  
"You really should have stayed home if you don't feel that good Whitney!" The guy said to Clark.  
  
"Whitney?" Clark yelled. "I'm not Whitney! My name is Clark?"  
  
"What ever dude! You're way, funny. Maybe you should get away from the bust on the books or something!" The guy said in front of him with a grin.  
  
Clark still had a weird look on his face.  
  
"Whitney! Man are you ok?" The guy asked Clark.  
  
Clark dropped his book on the floor has he stood up from the seat by the books. He quickly looked down at his hands. They were different. More white then usual and just plain different!  
  
"Um... Do you got a mirror or something?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah, here." The foot ball guy said to Clark as he handed him the little mirror from his pocket.  
  
Clark slowly looked into it...  
  
(Oh my GOD!) Clark thought to himself as he handed the mirror back to the guy. 


	4. Confusion

"Hey, Whitney? Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.  
  
Clark looked up at him. "What's your name again?" Clark asked.  
  
"Dude?" He yelled in disbelief.  
  
"I-I'm sorry... I'm just a little out of it today!" Clark said to him.  
  
The guy gave an understanding grin.  
  
"My-name-is-Mike! Remember!" he said to Clark.  
  
"Y-y-yeah! Of course... I'm just playing with you, d-u-d-e!" Clark said unsure of how he was supposed to talk to Mike.  
  
Mike gave a hug laugh! "Whitney! You're always full of surprises!" Mike said to Clark. Mike was tall, with light brown hair, dark brown eyes and had a strong build.  
  
"What are you doing in the library? I thought your study hall was in third period?" Mike asked.  
  
Clark looked confused and not sure what to say. "Um... I just wanted to skip my class today... It's really boring." Clark stated trying not to act nerves.  
  
"Ok, Whitney. If you wanted to do that, you should have come under the bleachers where we normally skip man!" Mike said to him.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't thinking I guess..." Clark said more nerves.  
  
"Hey, dude, loosen up! It's just me!" Mike said to Clark who thought it was Whitney. "How about you come out there with all of us now?" Mike said to Clark.  
  
"U-umm... I'll be there in a minuet! I have to go do something really fast ok?" Clark said.  
  
"Sure, no problem!" Mike agreed.  
  
When Mike left the library/study hall, Clark ran to the bathroom. He hurled himself to the mirror. He was Whitney! Clark rubbed his eyes... Even splashed water on his face. He was still Whitney! He tried to think of someone else. He tried to turn back. It was no use. He didn't know why it wasn't working! (I only thought of Whitney for about a second!) Clark thought to himself as he looked into the mirror. The bath room door opened. Mike pocked his head through.  
  
"Are you coming?" He asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, in a minuet. Clark responded.  
  
Clark looked back in the mirror. He still looked like Whitney! Clark got the rest of his things and was planning on heading home when the bell rang. Tons of people were poring down the halls. Most of them were looking at Clark.  
  
"Hey, Whitney! People said as they passed by him in the hall. "I thought you weren't coming to school today?" People also said. Then Clark saw the cheerleaders that were talking about Whitney being sick earlier. They also said things to him as they passed by. Clark looked around the halls. Looking terrified he started to walk faster to the exit. When more and more people were getting to their classes, the halls were getting emptier. Clark dashed to the exit. He was almost there, only a few feet away from the handle. He could almost feel the metal door handle on his skin. Then out of no where, Lana steps in front of Clark.  
  
Clark immediately stops in his tracks looking worried. Lana looked up at Clark with loving eyes.  
  
"Whitney? I thought you weren't going to come to school today?" Lana asked him.  
  
Clark, still looking like Whitney said, "Um... I started to feel better... I thought I could come to school today, but I was wrong. I think I should leave now." Clark said while trying to maintain himself.  
  
"You can't leave now!" Lana said. "You just got here, and besides, I missed you!" Lana said to Clark.  
  
His heart skipped a beat. He for a single moment in time he cherished those beautiful words coming out of her rosy lips. Clark looked down at Lana with a longing gaze.  
  
"Whitney, are you ok?" Lana asked him.  
  
The bell rang off in the distance. They would be late to class. It didn't really matter anyway. Clark didn't know what classes Whitney had. He also couldn't go to his classes looking like Whitney. Lana picked up Clark's arm and put it over her shoulder.  
  
"Lana, you're going to be late for class... Maybe you should get going." Clark said to Lana.  
  
"Whitney, I'll be ok... I just don't want to leave you if you're feeling sick that's all." Lana responded to Clark who looked like Whitney still.  
  
They heard footsteps coming their way. A shadow of an old man was coming. They thought it might be the principal. They knew if he caught them, they would both be in trouble. Lana and Clark in a panic ran to the nearest closet there was. They ran to it and opened the door quickly. Clark made sure Lana was in there and ran inside shutting the door quietly. The both giggled while inside. The man came by the door stopping at it. Lana was going to laugh and Clark had to grab her mouth with is hands around her body. Lana looked up at Clark/Whitney. The man opened the door. Clark let Lana go. They ran to the side of the closet trying to keep their backs to the wall. With funny, horrified expressions on their face the door opened. Sun light poured through. The man reached his arm inside the closet and grabbed the mop. It was the old janitor!  
  
When the door shut the janitor got out his keys and locked the door! When the cost was clear Lana tried to open the door. To her surprise it was locked.  
  
"Whitney! It's locked!" Lana said nervously.  
Clark gave it a tug. It was locked. He could pull it open, but it would cause too much noise. They were trapped together in the dark closet with only each other to keep them company. It was just fine for Lana, but Clark still looked like Whitney...  
  
**********************  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. In The Closet

Neither of them could really see... Lana felt around the room trying to figure out where Whitney was.  
  
Clark was up against the opposite wall trying to avoid Lana. He knew he couldn't control himself around her.  
"Whitney? Where are you?" Lana said with a smile.  
  
"No where!" Clark answered.  
  
"Are you acting shy?" Lana said with a giggle.  
  
"N-no... Clark said with a guilty voice.  
  
"Huh... What's wrong. You're not acting like your self?" Lana asked, while still trying to find him in the dark closet. Every time she came close to him he would quickly move out of the way.  
  
"Whitney? You don't have to be afraid of little O me! Lana said sarcastically.  
  
When Lana said that, Clark started to laugh. Lana heard where he was and threw herself at him.  
  
"Ha! I got yea!" Lana said satisfied.  
  
With Lana in his arms, Clark could feel himself turning back into himself! Looking surprised at this event he let go of Lana.  
  
"Whitney?" Lana said shocked at the way he was acting.  
  
Clark knew that Lana couldn't see him in the dark. She thought he was still Whitney. Slowly making sure of himself, he came close to her body. Pressing his warm self, up against her. Holding her at the waste, they stepped towards a wall. Still not able to see one another all to well, Clark bent down to kiss her. He wanted this moment for so long. Those lips of hers were the device of his torment. Kissing ever so softly at first. Wanting to make this moment last forever. As they progressed into the kiss they started to heat up. Clark grabbed Lana, picking her up and lightly making her back hit the wall. He looked up at her. Even thought it was dark he could see her enough. She came back down into his arms. Their lips connected with a heat of passion. Lana suddenly stopped, pulling away from Clark's embrace.  
  
They stud in silence until Lana decided to speak.  
  
"Whitney... That wasn't you! You don't feel like that! You don't kiss like that! I have never felt like that!" Lana confessed.  
  
Their hearts were beating; they seemed to be out of breath. Lana reached out to Clark trying to feel his face. Clark blocked her hand. Again she moved towards him with her other hand. Clark grabbed them both. Holding them in the air by his head not allowing them to go any farther.  
  
"Say something!" Lana pleaded.  
  
Letting go of Lana's hands, she threw them down by her sides. Lana quickly reached for the light switch that hung over their heads. Before Clark could stop her, she pulled down on the switch making the room visible to her eyes. To her shock it was Clark standing in front of her not Whitney... Not saying anything, just gazing at each other from across the walls. Lana in shock started to stumble backwards trying to get away. Unfortunately for her, there was a wall. She ran to the door handle, but it was locked. She tried furiously to open the door.  
  
Lana started to passe back and forth... Not knowing what to think. She started to scream and hit the door. Clark contained her before she would hurt herself. They gazed at each other's eyes. Lana's, tearing up pulled herself from Clark's embrace. When someone from the outside opened the door Lana ran out. She quickly passed the old janitor who had locked the door in the first place. Not stopping to pick up her backpack, she ran towards the exit.  
  
Clark stepped out of the closet, "LANA!" Clark yelled after her, but she was already out of the door.  
  
Clark looked at her backpack that was lying on the floor. He quickly picked it up and started to the exit very slowly. When he managed to get home he stopped off at Lana's house. Standing by the door, not knocking, just staring. He placed the backpack by the door. With one last glance he head home. Lana was looking through her bed room window at him from above... 


	6. Lana

Clark's parents weren't home. They were still at work. Clark couldn't get his mind off of Lana. He couldn't sit still. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her!  
  
"LANA!" Clark screamed up to the heavens, from inside his home as he fell on the floor. He lied there for a while. Finally he slowly got up... He headed out of the door. He stood on his porch for what seemed to be eternity. Lana, now gazing at him from above. They looked at each other with such longing. Quickly, Lana such her blinds. She sat on a chair by the window crying.  
  
Clark still looking at the window suddenly started to run fast towards a field. He didn't stop! He just kept running, into cornfields and through wheat. Finally when it seemed like he was far enough from his problems he collapsed on the ground of yellow wheat.  
  
The day was hot and the sun was poring on his face. He didn't move for about an hour, until he heard footsteps walking towards him. He held his head up to see the one and only Lana Lang, standing a few feet away from him.  
  
"It took me forever to find you Clark Kent." Lana said slowly.  
  
Clark stood up quickly looking at Lana in amazement. Clark was out of words. He couldn't say anything for the longest time.  
  
"Lana, I-..." Clark started.  
  
Lana cut him off...  
  
"Don't talk!" She said.  
  
Her eyes seemed to tell him what she was wanted. Slowly, Clark came to Lana. Their faces were a few inches apart. The wind blow Lana's hair about her face. As her light baby blue tee shirt started to come undone by the wind. Suddenly Lana jumped on Clark twisting her arms around his golden neck. She wrapped her lags around his tight waste as they fell to the ground. Lana felt the soft penetration of his tongue. Clark held her close to his hot body. Their bodies were so close they could feel each other's hearts racing. His lips clamed hers with the heat of passion. Lana's hands making there way up his jet black hair. Clark held Lana's head in place so it wouldn't touch the ground. With a sudden jolt Clark tore away.  
  
"Lana... Please don't break my heart." Clark said.  
  
Lana tilted her head looking at him with her beautiful eyes and smiled. Her hair still waving around in the wind looked like a goddess to Clark. Saying nothing to him, just giving him a comforting look. Lana's mind was lost in the heat of his lips. As they tighten the grip on each other, it was almost like they were hovering above the ground, in complete, bliss... 


End file.
